un milagro de navidad
by Milenka24
Summary: Matthew, como todos los años, pasará solo la navidad ya que ni Alfred ni Arthur se encuentran en casa... como siempre, solo desea ver por un momento a su novio y desearle felices fiestas... los milagros existen y más en navidad... FRANADA!


Hallo! ^^

ya se que ya pasó navidad pero este me lo pidieron, fui Santa Secreto :D así que quiero compartirlo con ustedes, es pequeño y solo es one-shot!

Feliz navidad atrasada!

.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Un milagro de navidad~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_ "Alfred y Matthew… no pasaré la cena con ustedes ya que Kiku tuvo un problema fuerte con uno de sus hermanos, al parecer Xiang se escapó de casa junto con su novio… en fin, no me esperen a cenar, les dejo la comida hecha en el horno, sólo caliéntenla… Matt, no dejes que Al juegue con los adornos de navidad. Alfred, compórtate por favor! Cuida a tu hermano._

_¡Lo siento chicos, feliz navidad!_

_Arthur"_

Suspiró pesadamente y dobló la notita para abrir una segunda que estaba al lado.

_"Bro! I'm sorry! No podré pasar la navidad contigo, Alex me invitó a la última posada de su pueblo… son awesome! Por lo tanto no estaré en la cena con ustedes hasta el 26… no le digas a Arthur!_

_See you later bro!_

_Alfred"_

Volvió a suspirar con pesar y miró alrededor de la casa, todos esos ostentosos adornos navideños que antes se le hacían lindos, ahora se le hacían muy vacíos, lo que hace unos minutos para él era un día alegre, se volvió frío y triste, pasar ese día solo no era su plan, era uno de los pocos días en que le tomaban en cuenta y lo pasaban como una familia verdadera.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la cena y prefirió tirarla a la basura, cualquiera que sea la cosa que había en el refractario, era asquerosa! Esta vez el inglés se había superado a sí mismo. Decidido, salió de casa y fue a la tienda más cercana para comprar aunque sea una sopa instantánea y un jugo. Justo cuando iba a tomar la sopa, su celular comenzó a sonar. Matthew se sonrojó tiernamente al identificar el tono, pues lo había puesto para una persona en especial: Francis, el cual estaba para su mala suerte en Francia, había viajado el día anterior para pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Tembloroso, contestó el teléfono.

-H-hola Francis…-

-¡Mon amour! Jojeux Nöel- la voz del otro lado sonó melosa y muy cariñosa, y cómo no serlo si Francis era el novio del pequeño Mattie.

- Jojeux Nöel Francis…- susurró feliz el rubio

-¿Cómo está tu navidad mon petit?- Mattie guardó silencio un momento, no le iba a decir que pasaría la noche más solo que un perro.

-B-bien… lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes… ahorita estoy de compras, me mandó Arthur…- mintió tratando de disimular bien su voz triste.

-… ¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto… ¿qué tal tú?-

-Nada mal a decir verdad, pero me haces mucha falta mon amour…- Matthew se sonrojó levemente.

-T-también me haces mucha falta…-

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Francis habló.

-Je t'aime Matthew…- el pequeño rubio sonrió cálidamente

-Je t'aime Francis…-

Hablaron cosas triviales hasta que el canadiense le puso la excusa que se le hacía tarde y Arthur se enojaría con él, Francis hizo un leve puchero fingido pero entendió. Cuando Matt colgó el teléfono, suspiró hondo ya que lágrimas querían asomarse por sus bellos ojos amatistas. Pagó su sopa y caminó lento sintiendo un poco de envidia por todas las personas que pasaban alegres y en familia, cómo les envidió.

Llegó hasta su casa y paró en seco al ver en la puerta esa cabellera dorada que podía identificar desde varios metros de distancia, ese cuerpo con porte elegante y coqueto.

-F-francis…- susurró sorprendido el menor llamando la atención del francés, el cual le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y luego una mirada molesta.

-Dijiste que estabas con Arthur y Alfred, no me gusta que me mientas- habló serio acercándose hasta el menor.

-C-creí que estabas en Francia…- desvió el tema, sinceramente quería saber qué estaba haciendo ahí.

-No fui, inventé una excusa con mi familia para pasar la cena con ustedes… pero no creí encontrarme con esto- El menor bajó la vista apenado y con ganas de llorar, lo que notó el mayor y ni tardo ni perezoso le abrazó con fuerza –Oh Mattie…-

-T-Todos los años lo hacen…- se aferró al francés.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-No quería arruinarte tu navidad, y no quería que sintieras lástima por el chico que pasa solo estas fechas…- murmuró enterrando su rostro en el de Francis. Al mayor se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso, le tomó del mentón para que le viera.

-Este año no lo pasarás solo amor, estoy aquí contigo- y cerró la distancia con un dulce beso el cual el canadiense correspondió sin chistar.

Ambos entraron a la casa, con un canadiense un poco más alegre pues esta navidad no se sentiría tan solo. Francis se horrorizó al ver la "comida" del inglés en la basura y le dijo al menor que eso fue lo más sabio que había hecho. Con la poca comida que había en las alacenas y el frigorífico, hicieron una sencilla pero deliciosa cena, y como no si el cocinero era el francés, no por nada era uno de los mejores chefs de la ciudad.

Ambos cenaron en la acogedora sala y platicaron entre risitas y muchos sonrojos por parte del menor. Al terminar, Francis tomó al menor y lo alzó un poco para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, por supuesto que el menor se negaba pero sus réplicas fueron ignoradas. Le abrazó tiernamente, tratando de demostrarle todos aquellos sentimientos infinitos por el menor, jamás acabaría si le preguntaran qué era lo que sentía por Matthew. Por otro lado, Matt sintió aquel abrazo como uno de los más cálidos que había recibido jamás de parte del mayor, ese abrazo se sentía más cálido que de costumbre y le encantaba, tanto que pensó egoístamente que jamás se acabara y que siempre lo abrazara solo a él.

-Te traje un regalo mon amour…- susurró el mayor en su oído.

-Francis, no tenías por qué, conque estés aquí me has hecho muy feliz-

-Para nada, mi niño debe tener su regalo- sonrió coquetamente sonrojando al menor. De su caro abrigo negro sacó una pequeña cajita roja de forma rectangular con un moñito color blanco –ábrelo-

El menor hizo caso y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el contenido. Eran unos pases para su equipo favorito de Hokey, él tenía entendido que los boletos se habían acabado y por eso no los había conseguido.

-F-francis… ¿C-cómo los conseguiste?-

-Tengo contactos amor~ ¿te gusta?- como respuesta obtuvo un dulce beso en los labios, Matthew siempre había querido que le regalaran algo así, nunca podía ir a los partidos en vivo por razones incomprensibles –Alfred y Arthur- y ahora su novio le regalaba los boletos para el juego más importante de la temporada.

-Merci Francis… pero yo no te tengo un regalo…- murmuró apenado, y luego se tensó un poco y se ruborizó violentamente al ver esa mirada brillosa del mayor.

-Tú eres mi regalo Mattie, el mejor regalo que el destino pudo darme- y sin más, le besó profundamente pasando sus manos por la pequeña y delicada cintura del menor.

Aquella navidad Matthew nunca la olvidaría, ni las que siguieron ya que cada año, Francis pasaba aquellas fiestas con él, juntos en su nuevo apartamento. Aquella navidad, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro, demostrándose el infinito amor que se tenían, pero Matthew no lo veía así, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo que el amor, llamarlo de esa manera era muy simple… y Francis pensaba lo mismo.

Matthew pensó que en verdad la navidad hacía milagros, ya que esa noche, antes de salir de casa por su cena, deseó con todo su corazón ver al francés aunque sea un momento y desearle una muy feliz navidad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero les haya gustado! ^^ aprovecho para desearles un muy feliz año nuevo! que este año 2014 puedan cumplir los objetivos que no pudieron este 2013 que postergaron el 2012 y planearon en el 2011 xDDD

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? bombas molotov? antrax? xD Reviews? *-* me haría muy feliz saber su opinion!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
